


That time of the month

by bodingly, nonverbalspell (AnionsareOnions)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, and im here to live, listen, my beta is fuckin wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodingly/pseuds/bodingly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnionsareOnions/pseuds/nonverbalspell
Summary: erica i hate you but also love you and im not even drunk rn so i dont have any excuses





	That time of the month

Tonks loves that sweet werewolf cock ;)

Loves the way those sweaty balls hit her sweet ass at every sensual werewolf thrust ;)

She tamed the beast; something no one thought possible. 

Remus and Tonks had been fucking for hours every night since the last full moon; they had a streak going on that was weeks long...not as long as Remus's hot schlong tho!

But now that it was the night before valentine's, and the full moon was in full swing, Tonk's made sure to pull all the stops in preparation. 

"Uh, Tonks dear, it's getting very close to my, uh, my time of the month," Remus muttered into her shoulder, but that didn't stop that sweet dick pounding into her with the force of a forty year old man who was both very nervous and very, very horny.

"No worries here Remus, I've got everything under control." 

At the sound of her voice, something began to emerge from Remus's wand (straight from pottermore.)

And then, as the clock struck a dirty, dirty, midnight, that wand...started to transform.

Tonks giggled with glee; the best part of the evening was about to start.

Remus was transforming, which meant the most important part of him was transforming, too; that dick first grew longer, and then wider. It hardened like steal beams not melted by jetfuel, except there was some jetfuel that Remus had for her that was going to do its best to try.

It definitely was fun having a reputation (and thirst) to walk on the wild side. 

And speaking of thirst...Tonks hopped off that big dick. With a deep breath, she opened her mouth wide, thankful for her metamorphmagus powers as she opened up wider and wider...

And deep throated that bad boy all the way to the base. 

Remus growled... and kept growling! Tonks grinned; this was about to get extremely HOT. 

**Author's Note:**

> erica i hate you but also love you and im not even drunk rn so i dont have any excuses


End file.
